Asylum Demon
The Asylum Demon is a boss encountered during the tutorial within the Undead Asylum. He will attack the player in the room immediately after the first Bonfire. Defeating the Asylum Demon before picking up the player's class weapon will grant a Demon's Great Hammer. The Big Pilgrim's Key the Asylum Demon would drop otherwise is given by Oscar in this case. Attacks Butt Slam The Asylum Demon flies up, pauses, and then allows itself to fall, dealing massive damage if it hits. Very easy to dodge, as it is well telegraphed. Hammer Drive Used by the Demon when the player is standing right in front of it. Impossible to dodge if standing in front of it. Hammer Swing A horizontal swing of the Asylum Demon's hammer. Has poor tracking, and is easy to avoid. Hammer Backswing Used when the player is side-stepping to it's right. Can be dodged by rolling at the last second. Hammer Scoop Used when the player is side-stepping to it's left. Once again, rolling at the last second allows the player to dodge it. Hammer Smash A downward smash. Has a large range, but is fairly easy to avoid. Leaping Hammer Smash Used when the player is far away from the Demon. Before attacking, the Asylum Demon will flutter it's wings. Easy to dodge. Double Hammer Swing A combo of Hammer Swings. It has little better tracking than it's predecessor, however, it may be followed up with a Hammer Smash attack. Defenses Strategy After Weapon Head to the second floor and perform a diving attack on the boss - he will knock you down if you take too long - then circle around him to his left (your right) to avoid his club smashes. Remember to roll sideways or backwards when necessary and never use the backstep. Sorcerer:'''Wait for an opening and fire a Soul Arrow. '''Pyromancer: Wait for an opening and lob fireballs - they're just as effective as Black Firebombsif not more so and four or five will kill him. Everyone else: Wait for an opening and sneak as many attacks in as possible. Before Weapon If you didn't pick Black Firebombs as your Gift, there's not much you can do, other than wear it down very slowly. If you are a beginner to Dark Souls, just run towards the door to the left of the room behind the jugs, and get your first weapon during the tutorial. Melee If you have fought the Vanguard in the opening of Demon's Souls and killed it, then you'll find this fight rather similar. The fight is more of an endurance challenge. Takes about 5-10 mins to kill him if you fought him after getting a weapon. To cut down on time you might want to only use strong swings, and hold your weapon with two hands to deal maximum damage per swing as blocking is nearly useless. Additionally, you can remove all your armor to increase your movement speed, assuming you're not naked already as with the Deprived. '''Note: '''If you flee from the fight on the initial encounter with the Asylum Demon and continue to make your way through the area you will eventually be able to re-enter the room at a point above him, allowing you to perform a falling attack for a large amount of damage to start the fight. This significantly eases and shortens the fight. If you choose not to attack him immediately, The asylum demon will perform a jump and strike the platform you are standing on, resulting in a large amount of damage and you falling to the ground in front of this imposing boss. Now how you want to approach the fight is getting used to dodging these patterns and seeing how many swings you can comfortably fit in. Some attacks by the Asylum Demon can be dodged just by walking if you are positioned correctly, you wouldn't even need to roll or run. Do not ever try to do a running jump to dodge or close the distance, because all the attacks strikes from above, which you would only be jumping into most of time. The Asylum Demon turn speed is higher than your strafing speed, you can't reach his back when he is turning to face you. Instead, stand in front of him and dodge a short range attack. If he is doing a short left/right sweep, you can roll towards his body to dodge, rolling towards the way the attack is coming. If he is doing a straight hammer, then you can just walk to his back while he winds-up. Keep in mind though if you are stabbing him from directly behind, where he can't reach you, he does take a small step backwards each times he swings at you. This can slowly push you across the field and up against a wall. Another possible way is to fight directly in front of him, and waiting for the butt drop to close in for attacks. However, it'll add mid range attacks which you can mistaken for close range sweeps. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQXtMtBWGYw Firebombs On a first game, probably the only reliable way to defeat the demon is by selecting the set of 10 Black Firebombs as a starting gift and being sure to lock on before throwing. Five of them will eliminate him. Relevant Videos Category:Bosses